


The Empty Office

by SusanMM



Category: Disney RPF, Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout history, the Doctor has befriended many humans: Jamie McCrimmon, Amy Pond Williams, Winston Churchill, Madame de Pompadour, Marilyn Monroe, etc. This is a peek at one such friendship. A drabble. </p><p>Winner of the 2014 FanQ Award for Best DR WHO Story (Gen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anne Batterby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anne+Batterby).



**Standard Fanfic Disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law:  these aren't my characters.  One is real and one ought to be.  Based on characters and situations created by Auntie Beeb.  Winner of the 2014 FanQ Award for Best  _Dr. Who_ Story.

 

**The Empty Office**

by Susan M. M., based on an idea by my son

_Dr. Who_

A drabble for Anne Batterby

 

                The secretary knocked softly.  "Mr. Disney?"

                There was no answer.  She opened the door and peeked inside.  The office was empty.

                "That's odd."   Shrugging, she returned to her desk and picked up the telephone.  "I'm sorry, he can't come to the phone now.  May I take a message?"

                Five minutes later, a large blue box materialized in the office.  The door opened.  Two men stepped out.

                "That was fun, Doctor!"  A mustached man grinned widely.

                "It certainly was, Walt," agreed a brown-haired man who wore a tweed suit, bow tie, and red sneakers.

                "Same time next week?" Walt asked.

                "Definitely."


End file.
